Beyond A Story Book
by AliceLuvr53
Summary: READ TURTLE DOVE BEFORE READING THIS ONE. Alice and Leah's relationship moves forward.
1. Empress

**Beyond A Story Book**

**Rated M. You've been warned. This chapter may not be bad, but future ones may be. **

**This is a girl/girl pairing. If you don't like that sort of thing, close this browser and have a glorious day.**

**A/N: Leah was screaming about this story in my head. It kinda scared me how excited she was about it. She wanted me to publish just the first scene in this chapter, but I eventually got the entire story of what happened after out of her.**

**Many thanks to the people who told me they were excited about this story, including EdwardCullenBOY and O.. You guys are the best.**

**Enjoy!**

**LPOV**

When the Cullens had announced they planned to go on a weekend hunting trip, I was excited. The whole family usually went, except for Alice. Alice usually spent the weekends with me hanging out and watching movies on the Cullen's big screen television.

That is what we had planned on doing when I put in Practical Magic. We had planned on watching the whole movie, from when Gilly and Sally move into their great- aunt's house as orphans to when Sally breaks the spell Jimmy put on Gilly and falls in love with Gary. We had gotten about as far as Gilly falling in love with Jimmy before I felt the cool hand of Alice on my thigh.

Alice had been leaning her head on my shoulder all movie, and now, as I looked at her, I found that she wasn't looking at the television. She was looking at me. It was a watchful, almost predatory gaze. A smile crept over her face as I looked at her, first as a side glance, then turning my head to look at her. We stared at each other for a moment before she pushed herself off of the cream couch and straddled my thighs so we were looking each other in the eye.

I leaned forward the couple of inches necessary to kiss her. Her cool lips met mine, and I smiled a little. _Please, _I thought _don't ever let me tire of kissing her._ Alice's hands went to my shoulders, lightly touching the muscles that make up my arms, before I moved my hands from sitting on her hips to wrapping around her back, pulling her closer to me.

Alice's hands dipped over my shoulders, bending at the elbow to explore my back. She found my bra under my shirt within a few seconds, and fiddled with it quickly before pulling back to give me a confused look. I giggled.

"Front clasp." I whispered. _Oh _she mouthed, before extending her hand to snap my bra open without even taking my shirt off. My hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her. She gave me a dirty look. I knew what she wanted, and how badly she wanted it.

In the background, I faintly noticed the witch's coven had gathered on screen. Momentarily after noticing this, however, I also noticed that I didn't care. All I cared about was the little pixie in front of me and what she did to me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you really want to do this on the couch? Because if Emmet smells it..." I trailed off as she started to kiss up my jaw line, making me loose my breath.

Her lips ghosted over my ear as she reluctantly murmured her next words. "We'll be the butt of his jokes for months."

Moments after she said this, I swept her off the couch and into my arms. She giggled into my ear at the sudden movement. I carried her up the stairs and to her bedroom.

**- - -**

Alice had finally managed to get my shirt off, after about an hour of me giving attention to her breasts. I knew she had loved the attention, but I also knew she loved giving attention.

Now, she was kissing her way down my chest to my nipples, looking up at me as she did it. I kept solid eye contact with her, not wanting her to stop for anything.

She took one nipple into her mouth, and it was heaven. I arched up into her, my head falling back, aching for more. A giggle escaped her, and she let my nipple out of her mouth with a small pop. She whispered the question.

"You want more, baby?" A small smile overtook her face, along with hopefulness.

I looked back into her eyes, wanting her to know that I really meant it. "I want all of you, for forever. I love you"

Alice hooked her thumbs under the elastic of my sweatpants. "I love you too. Now, let's get these sweatpants off of you." She grinned, and I felt my heart jump. This was going to be a hell of a night.

**- - -**

When I woke up, I was sweating in the sheets. Alice wasn't there to help keep me cool, and over the past many months, I had gotten used to her arms around me as I slept. She wasn't there, though, and the sheets and my hair were close to soaked with my sweat. Ew.

I sat up in the bed, and the sheets fell off my chest. I started a little, surprised to feel the breeze hit my nipples. Then I remembered the events of last night and smiled a little, feeling a little excited. My body then noticed how the sun hit my back nicely, so I fell back into bed, rolled over onto my stomach, and fell back asleep.

- - -

A couple hours later, I woke up again. I could smell coffee brewing downstairs, and knew that Bella must be here. Discussion was going on downstairs, in low voices, probably so she couldn't hear. Something was definitely up. First Alice wasn't in bed, now the discussion downstairs.

After slipping on a pair of basketball shorts, a sports bra, and a tee shirt, I made my way downstairs. This time, though, I stopped to look at some of the wall decorations along the way, as I did anytime I had the chance.

I made my way past frames of Rosalie's photos. All of them were framed in some type of dark wood, and it contrasted nicely with the wall. They progressed from being pictures of just her, Edward, and Carslile in New York to shots of Carslile and Esme somewhere in the Midwest, to goofy pictures of Edward, herself, and Emmett climbing trees one beautiful day, to one of the five 'Cullen Children' before their 'first day of school' together. In this one, all five of them were standing on the front steps of the house, totally outfitted by Alice. Maybe at one point they had been posed, but in the picture Emmett was holding Rose, Edward had Alice flipped over his shoulder so her undies were exposed to the camera, and Jasper was telling Edward to put her down.

I stopped to look at the last picture, one of my favorites. It was a picture of Alice. She was at the top of the tallest tree in the woods, one of her favorites to climb. Not that you could really see that the person in the tree was Alice, but I knew it was. She spent time up there when she just wanted to think. It had become her place since the cliff had become ours.

Finally, my feet hit the stairs. I raced down them, thinking about coffee and possibly an omelet.

When I rounded the corner to the kitchen, all of the Cullens were at the beautiful oak table that served as the kitchen table. Carslile was sitting at the head of the table, Esme just to his right. Edward and Jasper sat next to Esme. On the other side of the table, Alice, Rose, and Emmett were sitting. Bella was there too, sitting between Edward and Esme, with a steaming cup in her hands. I heard Emmett mumble "Finally.", and saw Rose slap him on the back of the head.

It wasn't untill I had poured my coffee and taken the first sip that I realized something.

The Cullens were all supposed to be away hunting, and I was pretty sure I hadn't slept a whole weekend. So they were back early. That earlier feeling of wrongness hit me again.

Cautiously, I walked back into the dining room. Everyone was silent as I sat down. After a long moment, Carslile cleared his throat. Every head in the room turned to look at him.

"The Volturi have found out about Bella." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, most of the room looked shocked. Edward looked pissed, and Bella looked like she wanted to sink into a crack in the floor. What had happened that allowed the Volturi to find out about Bella?

I knew of the Volturi. They were the heads of the vampire world. They enforced rules about their secrecy. Unfortunately, Bella would be considered a violation of the secrecy rules. She would have to be killed.

Carslile continued. "However, they have decided to be lenient, because we have never been a true danger before. We must either turn her or kill her within the month. Either way, we would have to move. The choice is up to Bella, but I expect there is no question about it." He looked directly at her and smiled. "Bella, if you would like to, I, for one would be happy to have you as part of our family."

**A/N: If you liked it, please review... thanks. :]**


	2. Inside Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/N: So, in case you hadn't guessed, this won't exactly follow the book. Some of the same plot ideas, but I'm throwing some of my own plot twists in there. **

**And just a side note- I tried to fix it like five times, but the O mentioned in the last chapter was supposed to be O.N. Labbit. She's great, and if you haven't read her stories, including Vampire Town and New Pet in the Basement, you should. Just had to throw that out there. :]**

While Carslile was busy telling Bella how welcome she would be in the family, the rest of us sat there, shocked. My head spun in a million directions. How did the Volturi find out? Would Bella have to be turned? What would happen to the treaty? Would the Cullen family have to move? Should I go with them? Would I be allowed to go with them?

Alice noticed my facial expressions, and looked questioningly at Edward. His jaw tightened, and he nodded. Not in answer to any of my questions, but in acknowledgement of them.

He began to speak, surprising Carslile. "The Volturi found out about Bella because of Victoria." As Edward spoke the red head's name, several vampires took in sharp breaths and a couple even hissed. "She went and told them about Bella knowing after she determined we killed her mate, James." Ah, right. That man I ripped to shreds for threatening the Quileute territory and more importantly, Alice. I shivered, remembering how close she had been to being ripped to shreds by that monster.

"Bella will be turned, as it has been decided." He hesitated for a moment, and when he spoke, his words were almost painful sounding. "Her death will have to be staged, so Charlie and Renee will not come after her." Bella looked like she was going to break down into tears, and Esme, ever the mother, tucked her arm around Bella to comfort her a little.

Bella would have to leave her family. I knew that would be the hardest part for her. I may not really have been really close to her, but I knew that that would be hard on her. She was so close to her mother, and she and her father had become closer since her move to Forks.

Carslile looked straight at Alice. "Will you stage this?" Alice nodded, a little sorrow evident in her body language. Alice and Bella were close, very good friends. It must be horrible to think about staging your friend's death. "Good. Please use the best details possible. We don't want anyone ever suspecting that Bella is alive." I watched the wheels spin in Alice's head as she nodded again.

He began addressing the family again. "We will have to move, because we cannot stay here. Even with all evidence pointing to the contrary, the whole town will probably believe it is our fault." Everyone at the table nodded. We all knew it was true. No matter how good they were, the Cullens would always be suspicious to the humans, even if it was only in the back of their minds.

This time, Carslile looked straight at me, knowing the question at the forefront of my mind. "I need you to go home immediately to discuss this with your pack. The treaty may be broken, but I'm not sure there is much any of us can do about it. The real question is whose side you will be on. As much as the alpha commands you, if the records you have told me of are to be believed, the bond between an imprinter and an imprintee may be stronger." I nodded, and stood up to go.

At the door, Alice caught me in an embrace. She whispered, even though we both knew the whole house could hear us anyway. Well, everyone except Bella. The whispers were more for us.

Alice rested her forehead against mine. "Hurry back. I'll miss you." She whispered.

I smiled. "I'll always come back to you."

I jogged out the door, down the steps, and behind some of the trees. As I walked into the woods, I pulled off the shirt, shorts, and sports bra. Moments later, I felt the familiar heat overtake my body. My muscles rippled, and my four paws hit the floor. I paused for a moment to sit back and howl to the sky, the sign that I had news for the pack.

A few minutes after I began running the loop around the Cullen's to the field we usually met in, I felt Sam change.

_The boys will be here in a minute, Lee. They're in the middle of a council meeting._

_Oh, and you weren't? _What game was Sam playing?

_No, I was busy with Emily. _Ugh. _You always did know how to interrupt just when something was getting good. _Too much information.

We both kept running, and within a few more minutes I was standing in the clearing with the whole pack. All seven of us stood in the field, in a circle. I was across from Sam, with Jake to my left and Seth to my right.

Jake is an old friend, someone I've known since we were old enough to eat sand. Our parents kept trying to get us together, but it's kind of hard to look at someone romantically when you can remember them eating sand and shoving raisins up their nose.

_Alright. Let's have it. _Sam had never and probably would never take me seriously. He looked me square in the eye, and the whole pack must have felt tensions rise.

_Well Sam, it goes something like this. _I explained the whole situation with Victoria, and how she went to Volturi. As soon as I mentioned them, all the wolves started barking and growling.

_What? Those leeches are coming here?_

_Leah, that's not safe._

_We need to protect our families._

_Would everyone SHUT UP for a minute? _If they wouldn't let me explain, then things would go to hell fast. _Here's the plan. The Cullens move before the Volturi come, turning Bella at some point before the Volturi come. Before they leave, they stage her death. Alice is working on it. _Several more growls erupted at the name of my love, but Sam silenced them with a stare.

_So what does this have to do with you? _Come on Sam, you're not so naive.

I squared my shoulders. _Can I go with them? _In that moment, anyone could have dropped a pin and heard it resound throughout the clearing. And with a pack of wolves, that's saying something.

Sam looked me square in the eye. _Leah. _He was trying to make me back down. I felt my knees wanting to give, but I couldn't. I had to be with Alice.

After a few minutes of this, Jake stepped between us and broke the eye to eye contact. _Sam, leave her alone. Let her go. You'll probably kill her if you don't. You know what legends say. _Suddenly, I couldn't feel Sam keeping me in the clearing anymore. It was like I had an invisible leash around my neck that someone had just taken off. That was all I needed.

I ran from the clearing as fast as my paws could carry me.

- - -

_Leah._

_Go away Jake._ I had been running for hours now, but still didn't want to stop. If I did, breakdown was imminent. There were a million questions in my head, and I didn't have the answers to any of them. What would happen to my mom and Seth? Could I go back on Quileute lands? What if I couldn't?

I thought about how alone I was in my head for once. The others must have turned once I left the clearing. That was the only explanation, I couldn't hear them anymore.

_Actually, _Jake inserted his comment into my thoughts. _They're still searching for us. _

_In wolf form? _I changed my direction slightly to the Cullen's go get away from him. I didn't really want to talk to anyone right then, never mind him.

_Yeah. _Jake sounded worried. As he said this, I heard them howl, probably about ten miles away. The fur on the back of my neck rose.

I was becoming increasingly concerned. _So what does that mean? _

_Leah, I think I'm an alpha now. And I think that we're a pack. Just the two of us._

I snorted. _Yeah, right._

_Sit. _Such a simple command, and I wasn't used to taking commands from him. Yet, before I could give it a second thought, my butt was on the ground. _See? _Jake asked. _I think my interfering with the little staring match and me standing up to Sam did something._

I was hesitant about the thought, but it came out as a statement. _The great grandson of Ephraim Black._

Jake agreed with me. _Yeah, that seems to be the case. I've been thinking about things, though. _

_Oh, great. _

Jake snorted. _Would you let me finish? I've been thinking about going north for a while now. You should go with the Cullens, and I'll run north to hunt blood suckers causing harm. _

I flinched, thinking of Alice's friends. She had told me of some of her non-vegitarian friends, and although they hunted humans, most of them were still good people.

_I'll be careful. If any of them are civil, I'll let them be. But if they're monsters, like Victoria or James, they're dead. _

Jake was preparing to phase out. _One more thing. _I had to ask him. Carslile had told me to get Sam's permission, but circumstances had changed.

_Yes? _In that moment, it was like I could hear his whole life in one word. He was tired, fed up. He wanted to just stop and not deal with life anymore, and this whole alpha idea really didn't help things.

_The Cullens will need your permission to turn Bella._

_You should ask Sam._

_But you're the descendent of Ephraim Black. Your opinion is the one that really matters._

_Fine._ He almost spit it out, like it was acid in his mouth. Before I could say anything else, though, he had phased. Poor Jacob. He was so in love with Bella. He hadn't imprinted on her, but still, it had to suck for him.

Finally, I was at the tree where my shirt was deposited. I phased and pulled on the shirt, then the shorts.

I walked up to the front steps in a mental haze, and when I reached the top step, I was in Alice's arms. I finally collapsed, a pile of tears and hard feelings.

**A/N: I know this is slightly depressing. The next chapter will probably be hard, too, but things will get better after that. :]**

**Reviews make my day... Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
